Heretofore, numerous arrangements have been employed for anchoring commutator bars into a molded hub, such as the provision of various shapes of hooks and other projections extending from the bars into the hub. Particularly in modern high speed universal motors these bars are subjected to very high centrifugal forces tending to pull them away from the hub and even a slight shifting of one or more bars has an adverse effect on commutation and previous arrangements have given much trouble. Also, in many cases the formation of the anchoring projections has involved the removal, and hence waste, of the comparatively expensive copper of which the bars are almost universally made.